


Gail Bird

by SecondSilk



Category: Murray Whelan series - Maloney
Genre: Community: austvshows100, Drabble, Gen, tv-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Austvshows100's Past characters challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gail Bird

"What so you want?"

"Standard heart. Thought I'd get a new one for my girlfriend, Gail."

The tattooist examined the proffered arm and got out his stuff for the preliminary inking.

When it was finished, Adam let Gail take the bandages off proudly. She screamed, he ran, and she threw ornaments at him as he left. He didn't look at the tattoo until he made it into the pub, then he ordered a beer and called Legal Aid on the pay phone.

They were their usual bureaucratic bastard selves. He could probably annoy someone at the office in Sydney Road.


End file.
